


Staring Problem

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Baker Street Polyamory [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg picks Molly up for one of their relationship building dates and can't stop staring</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rare Pair Bingo-Word: Legs
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> Set in Baker Street Polyamory in the future sometime
> 
> Thank you to NoOrdinarySouthernGirl for her help figuring out what I was doing with this prompt!

Greg’s POV  
He was supposed to pick Molly up from her flat in less than an hour for their dinner date. However at the moment he was busy trying to figure out what the hell he wants to wear, because he does not wish to wear work clothes, but he doesn’t want to dress too fancily. Too bad he doesn’t know what type of outfit she is going to be wearing. With only a few minutes left before he has to be on the road, he selects a set of plain black slacks and dove-grey button down shirt. Quickly brushing his hair down, he does one last check in the mirror before heading out.

A few minutes later he has arrived at her flat, knocking twice.

“Come in, Greg!” the pathologist calls out excitedly.

Opening the door, he slips in, stopping dead in his tracks to stare at her. Instead of one of her normal dresses or work outfits, she’s wearing a fitted, light pink shirt that shows off the tops of her shoulders and collarbone area and a straight black skirt that he almost wonders how she walks in because it looks like there is not a lot of moving space in it. Then she takes a step and he cannot stop himself from staring at the long slit that reaches halfway up her thigh. It shows off a flash of milky white leg and he finds himself swallowing hard. This is especially true when she starts walking towards him after grabbing a jacket out of her small closet, allowing him to watch as that flash of leg keeps teasing him. When she gets close to him, he realizes it’s a leather jacket which has him swallowing again.

“You look beautiful,” he tells her sincerely, eyeing the outfit and wondering why he had not considered her dating material before. Oh yes, not mixing work and pleasure.

She blushes, murmuring, “Thank you, you clean up nicely too.”

Offering his arm, he escorts her out, waiting just outside the door while she locks it up. A few minutes later they are off, heading to his car though he keeps glancing at her, eyes repeatedly flickering to her legs.

As they get into his older car he thinks, we’re already friends, maybe it will not be that difficult to become lovers too and make this odd relationship work. We just have to take our time and make sure to communicate. **  
**


End file.
